Half of a Whole
by DaftDanielle
Summary: Hikaru’s dead. Kaoru finds comfort in the most unexpected of people.


**Author's Note: This is my 1****st**** fan fiction, and I kinda like it. I actually wrote it for school…tell me what you guys think! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Rating: Teen for cursing, character death and themes.**

**Pairings: Kyouya x Kaoru, implied Tamaki x Haruhi and Huni x Mori, if you squint, maybe twincest?**

**Summary: Hikaru's dead. Kaoru finds comfort in the most unexpected of people.**

**Warning: Boy love, if you don't like it, don't read it. OOC a bit, sorry.**

**Onward with the story!!!**

**Half of a Whole**

From now I will be only half of a whole. Just Kaoru. My brother, my darling Hikaru, has left me here by myself. I'm alone. For the first time in my 16 years, I am alone. ALONE. My mirror image has left me. I feel so…incomplete, empty, detached…

I keep expecting to wake up next to him or turn the corner and see him. Or hear his loud and annoying rock music blasting from his headphones. Is this real? Am I really at my twin's funeral? It wasn't supposed to be like this. We came into this world together; we should have left it together.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi says quietly bringing me out o my thoughts; I look to hear and realize that she is crying. This strong woman, who is only scared of thunder, crying. And when she throws her arms around me, sobbing, whispering over and over again "Kao...I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," I hold her. Still, I feel so alone. I am incomplete without my brother, my Hikaru. Haruhi and Tamaki have each for comfort; Huni and Mori, likewise. Kyouya has his numbers and laptop. Me? I have nothing. No one can understand what is running through my head right now. No one. The only one who could understand is cold and dead in that box in the front of the temple. Haruhi releases me and gently says, "Kao, we should go inside now." I only nod (I have not been able to speak much since Hikaru…since the accident a week ago), and follow her. The service is beautiful, or, I would normally think so if it weren't for Hikaru. After the service and the crematorium; I am sitting in our, _my _room, listening to Hikaru's favorite band (I always use to yell at him when he was playing them too loud…) when my cell phone rings.

It's Kyouya. 'What does that heartless bastard want' I think while answering, "Hello?"

"Kaoru, are you busy?" he asks, hesitantly, almost like he's scared. Ha, yea right, Kyouya, scared? He's cold-blooded and evil. A devil hidden behind glasses and a beautiful face. His smile is enough to send chills down your spine; it's especially effective when he pairs it with one of his thinly veiled threats.

"No, why?"

"Can you meet me at the Starbucks around the corner from the school in 10 minutes?" Now I'm _really _intrigued. Kyouya, sounding scared, asking to meet me somewhere? Hell, I have nothing better to do.

"Yea…uhm…Kyouya, what is this about?"

"Just meet me there." Kyouya says before clicking off. "Rude bastard…" I mumble before leaving.

When I get to the Starbucks, I realize that I had gotten there first and sat down in a window seat. I ordered my coffee, and looked out the window while waiting for Kyouya. It was raining. I used to love the rain. Now I hate it…

Hikaru and I were walking down the street on the way to Tama's to hang out. We were thinking up ways to make Tamaki kiss Haruhi in front of everyone just for the hell of it (I think we had decided on 'truth or dare'). When it started to rain, Hikaru cursed the heavens and started running, me, being the calmer one, continued at a normal pace. Hikaru turned back when he realized I wasn't next to him any more and called back "KAO YOU'RE BEING SLOW AGAIN" while laughing. I pretended I hadn't heard him and was looking at the ground; all of a sudden I heard a screeching of brakes and people screaming. I looked up…my Hikaru had been hit by car while crossing the street…

"Kaoru…"I hear someone say while tapping my shoulder. It's Kyouya. "Come here, Kao," he says enfolding me in his warm arms, "you're crying." I turn into his embrace and start sobbing. Who cares if this is Kyouya, who cares if he's normally a cold, heartless little bastard? I need someone, and he's there.

When my sobs finally subside a little, I realize that he to is crying, and hold him back. I laugh a bit saying, "Look at the two of us, we're a mess…Kyouya, I didn't think you cared much…" He pulls away from me a tad, places a hand under my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes. Then he does the unthinkable, and presses his lips to mine, lightly.

"Kaoru, whenever you're involved, I have to care."

When I kiss him a second time, I realize that I am not totally alone. There is someone who understands. And though no one can take Hikaru's place, I can be half of another whole.


End file.
